Frail Angels
by OrionFanOfEverthing
Summary: What if instead of turning each other away, they supported each other, maybe things would be different. This is that world where Shinji and Asuka dont turn each other away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So im kinda late for the lovey dovey stuff so i'm gonna go ahead and make this a series, Please ignore plot holes. Disclaimer, I do not own Evangelion regretfully. Like I said This is A love story So i'm gonna do whatever I want with the characters and the plot. Oh yeah and the characters might be a little different.

I would say it's probably 1am and for once it's not hot in Tokyo 3, it's actually a bit chilly. Not like it would really bother me anyway, or at least I won't show it. No I will probably just lay here and listen to my SDAT.

I turn over and look at my clock, 1:37 am, I decide to get up and get a drink.

I walk through the now silent apartment room shuffling through the hall hoping I don't wake Asuka, I don't have to worry about Misato he was out with Kaji all night. I fill a cup with water and turn around to see the living room light on. I walk in and notice it's just a lamp on and Asuka sitting beside it looking at something.

"U-Um Asuka why are you up?" I ask curiously

She quickly hides whatever she is looking at and looks back at me furiously with something hidden in her eyes, "Nothing Third, just couldnt sleep is all." She says.

"Ok um while i'm up would you like a glass of water?" I ask.

"Yeah Third." She says peeking at whatever she has in her hands.

I hand her my cup and leave to fix me one more.

"Hey third?" She says.

"Yes Asuka?" I reply.

"Why don't you spend time with your father?" She says.

"Um well I don't really know him nor like him, that kinda happens when he abandons you mear days after your mother dies." I say a bit angry my father is a bit of a touchy subject.

"Oh." She says, I can practically see the gears in her head grinding.

"I'm sorry if I sounded a bit angry my father is just a touchy subject." I say.

"Stop saying sorry it's not your fault, I understand." She seems a little surprised that the last bit actually came out.

"Oh um ok." I say fidgeting a little at the tension in the air.

"Do you remember your mother?" She asks me.

"I only remember her being a safe place, nothing else." I reply.

She thinks about this for a moment, she has a distant look in her eyes as if she is somewhere else and I notice she is shaking.

"A-Asuka are you ok?" I ask.

She breaks out of her trance, but is still shaking, "Y-yeah Im ok."

"Are you sure you're still shaking." I say sitting on the couch but still giving her space.

Its at this moment that I can see the object she has been hiding, It's a picture of a young Asuka, a person i'm guessing to be her mother having a picnic in a forest setting.

Is that why she is asking me this? Does she not have a good relationship with her parents?

"Yeah just thinking about a life that could have been." She says.

"I haven't thought about what my life could have been like if my mother was still alive." I say as I start thinking.

"I have a lot more lately." She says looking at the picture again.

"What do you remember about your mother?" I ask.

"I remember that she was perfect, until she had to do some stupid experiment with unit 2." She says.

"Huh I lost my mother in an experiment, I was there for it." I say my eyes watering a bit but not crying.

"Was it with the eva?" She asks.

"I don't know, I think it was called The contact experiment maybe?" I say trying to remember that day.

"Yeah that's the one that made my mother go insane." She says looking out the window into the cloudless night.

"Huh." Is all I can say after that.

We sit there in silence for what seems like forever until she asks me another question.

"Do you miss her Third?" She asks.

"I never really knew her, but I do miss that warmth and my life would probably be a lot better than it was." I say pulling my legs up to my face and hugging them, "what about you?"

"I don't miss the person she changed into, but I would do anything to get my old mother back, the one that took me on trips to tour the chocolate factory, the one that took me out to eat after school, the one that laid my clothes out for me every morning." She says.

I notice that her demeanor has changed a lot, throughout this conversation she now seems more sad than angry and a little relieved.

"Thanks Third." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For talking to me, I really needed it tonight." She says.

"Oh no problem." I say happy to see I helped her.

"Well we really need some sleep, try to get some." I say looking at her one more time and heading to my room laying down to try and sleep again.

About 10 minutes later I feel my bed sink a bit on one side and look over to see Asukas back.

"Don't think this means anything Third, I just don't want to be alone tonight." She says as I roll back over and fall into a deep comfortable sleep with a warmth I haven't felt in a long time.

Only what Shinji didn't know was that Asuka was smiling and a new shade of red despite the cool night in Tokyo 3.

This is the start of a beautiful story.

I know it's a bit short but hey, all these fluffy stories for valentines day made me want to upload a chapter for this story before it's too late for valentines. Hope you enjoyed and Criticism is welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N IM BACK! So today i'm going to continue this story and in complete honesty I really didn't expect anyone to read it. Guess my surprise when I saw that people actually read it 0/0. Moving on I know that the characters were a bit OOC but I was just setting the stage for how these characters will interact later in the story, this was just one of the moments where they open up a little to each other. Now i'm thinking of adding some new characters but I don't know I like the story how it is. Without further adue, here is the next chapter. End of A/N

Shinji Ikari usually wakes up alone, but now he finds himself in a bed with a beautiful girl, but that's the least of his concerns. Asuka is now sleeping in a way that he cannot get out of bed without waking the girl, and he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her tantrums today.

'Come on Shinji think.' he says to himself not wanting to be stuck in this bed any longer.

He then glances down to the foot of his bed and notice a small gap between his bed and the wall. He shuffles down just as Asuka shifts in the bed moving her leg directly in her path. He then attempts to maneuver his way around the leg ultimately slipping of the end of the bed and falling in the gap with a thud.

Its at this moment Asuka chooses this moment to wake up.

"Huh wha-oh yeah I slept in here last night." She says getting out of the bed and leaving not noticing Shinji still wedged between his bed and the wall.

After a bit of managing he finally unwedged himself and left his room wanting to make breakfast before Asuka gets angry. He begins to make a breakfast that he thinks she will like, today he is making a Farmer's omelette.

As he is cooking them the girl in question walks into the kitchen from the bathroom hair still partially wet from a shower. She makes herself a cup of coffee and sits down ignoring him almost completely. This is pretty much an average morning but Shinji can't help but feel different towards the woman in the room, she is much more like him than her realised.

"Shinji." She says.

"Huh?" I ask breaking his train of thought.

"You're gonna burn the food if you don't pay attention." She says looking at him lazily.

"Oh." I say as I return my attention to the food.

She gives me one calculating stare before returning to her drink. It's not long before the smell of food wakes up a now hungover Misato who immediately opens a beer and downs one in a style more in tune with a speed eater than a woman.

"Man still hits the spot to this day!" She exclaims as she opens another and drinks this one more slowly.

Asuka just rolls her eyes as I give everyone a serving of omelets.

"Mmmm, this is amazing Shinji what is it called?" Misato asks trying to start conversation.

"It's a Farmer's omelette." Asuka says before I get a chance to.

"Um yeah." I respond.

"Oh I guess it's a german dish then right?" Misato asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"Well you guys have the day off, no tests or no school go out and have fun!" Misato exclaims.

"O-ok." I say not knowing what to do with a day off

"I can drop you two off at the mall if you would like." Misato says.

"Ok." Asuka says.

"I guess." I say.

"Ok when you two are finished eating get ready I have to be at NERV in an hour." Misato says as

she returns to her room to get prepared for the day.

"What store do you want to go to?" I ask asuka since I don't particularly want to go to any store.

"I dont know im probably just gonna walk into a store that catches my eye" She says.

Time Skip- Location: Mall

I don't know how but somehow I ended up a human shopping cart and am now trying to balance every bit of items Asuka has bought today. I swear to god there is some mountain climber looking at me like im mount everest. For the first time we walk by a shop that I actually want to go into.

"A-Asuka, can we stop by this store?" I ask.

She gives the store a disdainful glance, "This run down shop? Why?" She asks.

"Y-yeah." I say.

"Fine make it quick." She says following me into the store.

I browse the rows of music sheets and books, not really finding anything that catches my eye.

"Hello there! Can I help you find anything?" The shopkeeper asks.

"Um I don't actually know what i'm looking for." I tell him truthfully.

"Well do you play any instruments?" He asks.

"I-I play the Cello." I say with a slight pang of embarrassment.

Asuka gives me a glance almost too quick to notice.

"What about you miss?" He asks.

"I play the Violin and i'm the best at it." She says matter a factly.

"Oh perfect have either of you played 'All of Me?'" he asks.

"Can't say I have." Asuka replies.

"Same here." I say.

"Perfect this song will suit you both." He says picking out a stack of papers from the shelf.

"Thank you how much do I owe you?" I say as I pull out my NERV card which I rarely used.

"Tell you what it's free this one time only." He says giving us a grin.

"No I couldn't that wouldn't be right." I say holding out my card.

"Geez shinji don't look a gift horse in the mouth c'mon." She says pulling me out of the store, the man still grinning at us.

We stop at a food court to eat.

"So shinji do you know this song?" She says picking up the sheets to look at them.

"No and the sheets don't have lyrics on them." I say having checked already.

"Huh guess we are in for a surprise then." She says taking another drink of her milkshake.

"Yeah." I say and I eat one of the fry's I bought.

Its at this moment that our phones rang the most annoying sound in the world, the sound that meant angels were here.

A/N: Kinda just had fun with this chapter, anyway I checked again and it still suprised me that people are still reading this story and even got a couple a favorite. Some people even followed me, Thanks guys anyway as to my update times….. Im a highschool student, and i'm in athletics so some days i'm too tired to write I mean gosh some days I just wanna sleep all day. But i'm gonna start writing at school so hopefully I can keep up updating on a regular basis, and trust me I won't abandon this story, As always see you next time… wait I can't quote Mark, Well criticism welcomed with open arms until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: omg i'm so tired, but i'm going to write anyway because i'm a boss, lol. Anyway it would be nice if I could get some more reviews but hey it's you guys decision. Now I have an idea about where i'm gonna go with the song they bought and I think it was clever, BTW I DON'T OWN EVANGELION OR ALL OF ME, anyway, Here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy!

* * *

We rush to NERV headquarters and change into our plugsuits, it's still only me and Asuka who can still pilot, so we are now waiting on the surface for the next angel to attack.

"Alright Shinji, Asuka, take it out quickly with as little destruction as possible affirmative?" I hear Misato say over the comm.

"You got it." Asuka says a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good, you have about 8 minutes until the angel appears." She says as the comm link closes.

"Shinji." Asuka says on a private line.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can you feel her?" She asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing we can talk about it later just don't get in my way." She says.

"O-ok." I say.

I don't know if I will ever get used to this feeling of just being huge, I could easily destroy a skyscraper in one punch. It really makes me wonder what they are going to use these for after the war.

"Change of plans it's speeding up, one minute until visible." Misato says.

This is the worst part of the job, the silence before the chaos, it could drive a person mad. But I have to pilot I can't back down now. The angel breaks the surface and I fire a couple of shots at it as Asuka rushes in and is stuck in a melee fight with her axe and the angel with its limbs. I move to its flank and distract it enough for Asuka to split it down the middle and it appear as if we won. Yeah things are never that easy when she split it down the middle it changed into two different angles.

"What the hell?" I hear Misato and Asuka say before attempting to fight the two angels effectively getting pile drived into the ground ass in the air, It would be really funny if not for the fact that they are now coming for me.

No less than a minute later I'm in the same position just in the ocean.

"Damit drop an N2 mine on it." Misato says.

Minutes later there is a huge shockwave and the angel is now back in one peice-well as much as it can be after that but very much still alive.

Time Skip: Nerv Briefing-

"Alright anyone know what the hell that was?" Misato asks the people at the table, me and Asuka standing nearby.

"No ma'm." One of the scientist says.

"It appears that it has the ability to morph into two separate beings." Ritsuko says.

"Anything else?" Misato says.

"Well it attacks in perfect sync with each other, so it appears that the only way to fight it is with two beings in perfect sync just like them." She replies.

"Then we have a plan of attack, how long until it is fully recovered?" She inquires.

"About a week." One of the scientist explains.

She then turns to us, "Now time to start your new training immediately." Misato says.

About 30 minutes later-

"You can't be serious." Asuka says clearly annoyed.

"I'm am one hundred percent serious." She says keeping a straight face.

"We are really going to train to kill an angel….. With dancing?" She says even more annoyed to the point that if this was a cartoon steam would come out her ears.

"Yes in order for you two to perform a perfectly synchronized attack you have to know each other's movements before they happen and the best way to do that is by dance." She replied.

By this point Asuka is mad enough to turn red, but she manages to keep her mouth shut.

"Shinji, do you have any objections?" Misato asks me.

"Um no." I say.

"Good then starting in one hour you will begin training, oh by the way go put on your new uniforms!" She says holding out two identical articles of clothing.

Now I would object to this because of how tight it grips your skin but I just keep quiet. Me an Asuka walk into a room where there appears to be an extreme twister/just dance setup. Overall it looks like we are gonna break our necks. I watch Asuka seeth as Misato explains that this will force our bodies to become in sync.

Lets just say our first day was a rough start, I'm not used to dancing, heck I don't even know how to dance.

"Come on third keep up!" She says to me angrily as I fall behind.

I eventually fall in an attempt to match her speed. I can practically feel Asukas glare on the back of my head.

"Alright it's getting late I guess that's all for today." Misato says.

"Finally we can go home now." Asuka says.

"No you are to remain here." Ritsuko says.

"WHAT?" Asuka yells at her.

"Yes you two need to do everything together only separated when bathing or using the bathroom." She says, "Even sleeping together."

I can feel my face heat up as I can see Asuka do the same.

Misato laughs, "Haha no not like that you two, more like in the same room on a different futon." She says.

"O-oh." I say.

"Good." Asuka says.

Misato looks like she wants to tease us further but changes her mind and sends for our stuff to be unpacked into the room.

"Im taking the first shower." Asuka says as she disappears somewhere in the apartment.

I just nod and unpack my few items into my- _our_ room. And eventually my cello comes in and I remember the sheet music that I bought from the man in the store. I look over the sheet and a realization comes over me, This is a duet.

"Are you planning on playing or just looking it over?" Asuka says to me.

"Um there is a slight problem with just me playing it." I say.

"What is it?" She says looking over the piece and notices the same thing I did.

"Huh." She says.

There was a pause

"Eh we could always just do the duet." She says taking the violin parts and giving me the rest.

"Y-yeah." I say.

She unpacks her instrument and gets ready for the song.

"Are you gonna get you'r cello out or am I gonna stand here like an idiot all day?" She asks.

"Oh sorry." I say taking my cello out of the case.

"Alright, let's start." she says.

The song starts out soft but intense, and soon begins a violin solo, I start to remember hearing this song somewhere and begin to softly sing the words.

"Drawing me in and you kicking me out." I barely whisper apparently just loud enough for Asuka to hear.

"Wait you know the words?" She asks as she stops.

"Yeah I remember hearing this song somewhere and I remembered the lyrics." I say.

"Then let's start over and you sing all of it." She says getting ready again.

"Ok." I say readying myself again.

We start.

"What would I do without your smart mouth." I sing getting comfortable.

"Drawing me in and you kicking me out." Asuka has probably figured out the genre of this song by now.

I get into the rhythm of the song.

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _Whats going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And i'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My heads underwater but i'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and i'm out of my mind_

' _Cause all of me, loves all of you.'_

 _All of your curves and your edges, all your perfect imperfection_

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning even when I lose im winning_

' _Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying you're beautiful to_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My heads underwater but i'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and i'm out of my mind_

Asuka joins me now sensing that she knows enough of the song.

 _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _All your curves and your edges all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose im winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh_

 _Give me all of you_

I'm on my own again.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

She joins me once again.

 _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and your edges, all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

 _You're_

 _my end and my beginning even when I lose im winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh_

 _I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh_

And now the song is over and i'm panting a bit catching my breath.

"Well third you got quite the voice on you." Asuka says.

When I finally look at her I notice her ears are a shade of red.

"T-thanks you were really good too Asuka." I say smiling sheepishly.

She turns a slight shade of pink barely noticeable. Only if they could notice the little camera in the corner of the room with a certain blond and purplish black haired girl where laughing at the two teens awkwardness.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea how I keep writing at 10 at night but I guess it means I really enjoy writing for you all. So I am adding another character and I need a name for him, so if you guys could comment/review a name for me to use that would be amazing of you. Oh yeah and they were really OOC in the end of the chapter but I would imagine that after the late night talk in chapter one she would at least begin to have some kind of feelings for him. And it's obvious but like all other guys completely oblivious. Drop a review and favorite and follow i'm sleepy goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok i'm so sorry for some reason I could not upload anything to the story. And for some strange reason when I reset my pc it works I have no clue why but it does. Oh yeah and a slight plot change in the future chapters, OOC characters as always. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVANGELION OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

Misato comes into the kids room holding a trumpet looking rather mischievous. Then plays the army song you hear in movies.

"What the hell Misato?!" Asuka yells as shinji attempts to untangle himself from his sheets.

"Wake up call." Misato says playing innocent.

"Sure whatever i'm taking a shower." Asuka says as she leaves the room.

"You know you and Asuka sound good together." Misato says teasingly.

"W-what you heard?" Shinji says blushing.

"Yep!" Misato says cheerfully.

"T-thanks I guess?" Shinji says.

Shinji then gets up and begins to make breakfast, only to realise that breakfast was already made.

"Misato please tell me you didn't cook this." Shinji says.

"My cooking not that bad, and no the chefs here at NERV did." She says slightly offended.

I silently breath a sigh of relief and wait for Asuka to finish her shower before eating because it's what our training says to do. Finally when she does leave the bathroom we eat with very little conversation, and a very happy looking Misato.

"So Asuka, you and Shinji make a great couple." She says.

She nearly chokes on her food, "W-what no as if." She says with a slight blush creeping though.

I can't judge because at the moment I can feel my face heating up.

"Aw even after that amazing duet yesterday?" Misato says.

"You know about that?" Asuka says.

"Yep courtesy of hidden cameras." Misato says with a smug grin.

"That's invasion of our privacy!" Asuka retorts.

"Not really im supervising you making sure you don't do anything." Misato says teasing

I tune out of the conversation and begin thinking about what it would be like to be with Asuka, sure she is mean to me a lot but she is a good person. She has just been hurt, like me.

"Earth to shinji." Misato says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say.

"Are you ok with the cameras?" Asuka asks.

"N-not really they make me feel uncomfortable." I say.

"Oh well we can turn them off only when both of you are asleep though." Misato says.

"Thats better." Asuka says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well when you are finished get ready for training." Misato says as she walks off into the training room.

We eat pretty much in silence trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. When the training begins it is obvious that our synchronization has improved by leaps and bounds. I can almost keep up with Asuka at this point. But I still slip occasionally and mess everything up.

"Alright that's enough for today." Misato says after about 3 hours of training.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I ask.

"I don't care but you can't leave this room so talk to each other, get to know one another." Misato says.

"O-Ok." I say.

"One request." Asuka says.

"What's that?" Misato says.

"Cameras are off until we say." Asuka says.

"Fine anything to get you two talking." She says as she leaves the room.

"How would we know when they are off?" I ask and she just points to a corner in the room where if you look hard enough you can see a faint red light.

Eventually that light goes off.

"Alright Shinji, What are your thoughts about me?" Asuka asks.

"U-um w-well you're, smart, bold, cunning, brave…..pretty." I say not even noticing the last part until I said it, It was no less than a whisper but she heard it anyway.

"Um thanks, your turn to ask a question." She says.

"What's your favorite type of music?" I ask.

She seems a bit disappointed by this question, "Anything really as long as it's good." She says.

"Ok." I say.

"Ok then um I don't know what to ask you." Asuka says, slightly confused.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I already know a lot about you, from your mother to your hobbies, it's not like there is much you do anyway." She says.

This surprises me a bit, "Um well I can say the same about you." I say looking her in her eyes.

"Well this is just great, we don't know what to talk about." Asuka says as she puts her head on the table.

"Yeah." I say just sitting awkwardly.

After several minutes of silence Asuka says something from the folds of her arms.

"Do you wanna kiss?" Asuka asks.

I'm not sure i'm hearing right, "W-what?" I say.

"You know a kiss, or are you too chicken?" Asuka says looking smug.

"No i'm not." I say standing up.

Asuka meets me halfway, and suddenly neither of us can move just stuck staring at each other's eyes. Its Asuka who eventually steps closer still looking in my eyes, our lips nearly touch when she tells me to close my eyes. I do as she says and feel her lips press against mine. It sends a warmth through my body and I feel her hands cup my face, unfortunately I have no Idea about what to do with my arms. So I just keep them at my sides awkwardly. Eventually we break apart once again staring in each others eyes.

"You need a lot of work third." She says suppressing a laugh.

"W-what?" I say.

"You're a terrible kisser." She says laughing now.

I just keep my mouth shut because I can't say she was terrible quite the opposite.

"You're not." I say unconsciously.

"Of course I'm the great Asuka Langley, Im the best at everything." She says giving me her signature smirk.

Suddenly all I can think about is how cute she looks, there must be something on my face because she has stopped smirking and is now looking at my with wide eyes.

"Your smiling." She says.

I touch my lips and realise that I am, "O-oh." I say returning to my normal self once again.

"I kinda liked it you know." She says giving me a sincere smile.

"Well it's you who made me do it." I say suppressing a laugh.

"I know, also I wouldn't mind seeing this side of you more often." She says.

In all honesty I don't know what is making me act like this maybe i'm falling for Asuka, man Toji is gonna freak out if he hears this.

"Same for you." I say now realising that i'm seeing a new side of Asuka.

"Well maybe you can see it more often, if I can see that smile more." She says.

"Deal." I say grinning.

"Good, now when is lunch?" Asuka says as she walks into the kitchen with me walking behind her.

I don't see any lunch but I do see a note it says, 'your on your own now, make your own food.'

"Oh well." I say going to get the ingredients for lunch.

"Can I help?" Asuka says.

"Sure." I say.

"What are we making?" She asks.

"I was thinking a stir fry." I say pulling out all the ingredients and displaying them on the counter.

"What do you want me to do?" Asuka asks.

"Cut the vegetables while I cut the meat." I say.

We work in a comfortable silence and eventually make a good meal.

"Good job Asuka that's one of the best meals I have ever had." I say.

"Only because you did a majority of the work." She huffed.

"No I only supervised, next time you can try it by yourself." I say trying not to laugh.

Of course Misato choses this time to walk in and ruin the moment.

"What are you two love birds up to." She says in a singsong voice.

"As if." Asuka says.

"Sure, whatever you say." Misato says.

"Did you just come here to bug us or are you gonna do something productive?" Asuka asks.

"Well, I can do whatever I want you know, I am your superior." She responds.

I just roll my eyes and stay silent as the two women argue.

"Ok, ok I will stop teasing…...for now." Misato says.

"So Misato why did the cooks stop cooking all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Vacation time." She says.

"Oh well, that's alright." I say.

"As if, we shouldn't have to cook!" Asuka complains

"It's not that bad really." I say. It really isn't especial when i'm cooking with her.

"Still you would think that since we are saving the world on a daily basis that someone could cook for us." Asuka says.

While I agree that we don't always get the respect we deserve, I don't really like to be a bother as much as Asuka.

"Well It can't be helped." Misato says.

"What did you even come here for?" Asuka asks clearly annoyed.

"I need a reason to just come in and visit?" Misato says.

"Don't avoid the question." Asuka says.

"Well you see I brought you two a movie to watch, I figured that you two would be pretty bored here alone so I stopped by a rental box and bought this." Misato says.

"Thank you Misato." I say.

"No problem!" She exclaims.

We all fall into a content silence, Misato grinning slyly, Asuka smiling behind her cup, and well me just the same old me.

"Ok well I should leave you two I have a pile of paperwork taller than unit 1 so I will see you two tomorrow." Misato says leaving the room.

"Bye." I say.

"Let's watch this movie." Asuka says reading the back of the box.

"What's it about?" I ask.

"Eh, typical action comedy." She says.

We move into the living room and watch the movie which was actually really good, and funny. The best part was when the kid in the movie threw bricks at the guy down below and kept hitting the wrong guy.

"Well I'm tired goodnight Shinji." Asuka says after the movie is over, we ate the leftovers from lunch so I didn't have to cook again.

"Night." I say starting to think it would be a good idea to sleep myself.

I head into my room, turn the light off, turn on my SDAT and lay down.

Asuka's POV.

I watch a younger me run down hallways tinted with red, running to a place I know all too well. I'm running to Mama, it's the day I was selected to be a pilot. I know it's coming and I try to stop the younger me from opening the door but she doesn't stop and I have to relive this moment all over again. Mama, hangs from the ceiling swaying slightly with her….. Her doll, next to her.

'Why? Why did you choose her over me mama? WHY?' I yell before I wake up.

I sit up in bed shaking covered in a cold sweat, the dreams come more frequently now. They just keep getting worse, I feel my chest tighten at the memory, of Mama hanging there, my eyes start to burn but I refuse to cry. The feeling refuses to go away and I want something I never thought I would need again, I just want someone to hold me and tell me it will be alright. I could go to him, he let me that one night, he understands kinda. No I don't need anyone, i'm Asuka Langely I don't need anybody. But it would be nice I wouldn't even need to say anything to him just lay down and sleep, he is probably asleep now.

Before I realize it i'm standing next to his futon, 'Ah to hell with it.' I think as I open the door and tiptoe to his bed and laydown, making sure to give him space.

"A-Asuka?" He asks taking out an earbud.

"Don't get any Ideas, this is just for tonight." I say hoping it's the truth.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks now facing me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say lying once again.

'Please don't give up on me' I think

"Are you sure you're really pale, and your sweating." He says with concern.

"I-it was a dream about Mama the day she… you know." I say.

"Oh." He says.

'Please do something.' I think in my head not daring to say that outloud.

"Asuka, I know it was probably really bad, and for tonight, you're safe. I don't know if it counts for much but, I-I'm here for you." He says.

For some reason those words make the tightness in my chest leave me, and the burning in my eyes stop even if its just a little.

"Ok." I say.

We lay there eyes closed in a content silence both tired and ready to sleep.

"Shinji, thank you." I say.

"Its no problem." He says getting just a little bit closer to me.

And for the first time in many days, I sleep without the dreams confronting me and also for the first time in years, I feel safe.

* * *

A/N: Yep alot later than It should be, sorry again.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I do not own evangelion, seeing that it is older than I am I could not own it.

* * *

Asuka P.O.V.

"Ok you two break time!" Misato says in that damn singsong voice of hers.

Me and Shinji are on our last day of this stupid training program, I can't say i'm not grateful. This did bring Shinji closer to me, wait why am I thinking about him?

"Asuka," Misato asks.

"Eh?" I say.

"Are you feeling ok you kinda zoned out there," Misato says.

"Yeah i'm fine I was just thinking," About what she will never find out.

"I hope it's about the fight tomorrow, otherwise I may have to separate you two," She says while grinning.

"Could you stop! It's not like that!" I nearly yell at her.

It would be nice though being with Shin- why the hell am I thinking about this again? For some reason it's all I have been able to think about since that night, I did learn something about him though. He is a man when it counts, after all he did defeat two angels before I got here by himself.

"Aw, do I have too?" Misato asks.

"Yes." I say.

"That would be nice." Says a blushing Shinji.

"Aw you guys are no fun." Misato says pouting.

"Well it doesn't matter, after we finish this next sequence you two are done and I have a surprise for you when you finish." Misato says.

Knowing her this surprise is probably not worth it, after all this is the woman that neglected her own house and has a teenager doing all the housework. Even so we continue with our "training" only concentrating on finishing faster than usual.

"Good job you two and as for your surprise," Misato says digging around in her pocket, "I got both of you tickets to the amusement park!" She says grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow you actually put effort into something." I say grabbing the tickets.

"Thank you Misato." Shinji says.

"Ah, it was nothing after all you two do save the world on a daily basis. So go have fun for the rest of the day." She says getting up to leave.

"Alright." Shinji says.

"Have fun on your date you two." She says slamming the door behind her.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yell after her.

The nerve of that woman.

Shinji POV

You know how in movies girls always take 3 hours to do makeup and their hair, I thought that was a myth. Until today, Asuka is still in her room doing her hair. I sigh and sit back down on the couch just as she leaves her room.

"Ok Third let's go," She says.

I stand up once again slightly annoyed at her timing, but follow her nonetheless.

"Um Asuka?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She responds.

"W-what all are we gonna do at the amusement park?" I ask.

"What do you mean? Haven't you been to one before?" She asks.

I just look down.

"Oh um sorry, there are a lot of rides that are fun to go on." She says looking slightly worried.

"O-oh." I say.

We both get into the section 2 car that takes us to the park.

Asuka POV.

Damn it, why did I have to ruin the mood. I feel awful now. I should have known his damn father wouldn't take him to one and the tutor he lived with wouldn't. Fine then I just have to make sure this is the best day ever. We arrive at the amusement park and hand the lady at the entrance our tickets.

"Alright Third, you can pick the first ride." I say looking at the map of the park.

"Oh um, how about this one." He says pointing to the Bumper Cars.

"Yeah that sounds good," I say rushing over to the surprisingly short line.

We are let in the closed off area not long after we got in line, I pick a red car with the number 2 on it and Shinji picks a blue car with a 1 on it. As soon as the ride starts a gun for Shinji but ram into someone else, I blinked and lost Shinji looking around until someone hits the back of my car. I look behind me and see that it was Shinji who hit me, and now he has a triumphant grin on his face.

"You little…." I say jokingly as a chase after him ramming into a wall.

He then comes back around and rams me in the side.

"I'll get you for that." I say chasing him more careful of the walls this time.

I manage to hit him one time before the time runs out.

"That was fun." Shinji says.

"Yeah more than I expected." I say glad he is having a good time.

"So what ride is next?" Shinji asks.

"Hmm how about the pirate ship." I say.

"What's that?" He asks.

"You'll see." I say grinning.

Shinji pales at the sight of the ride, but still gets on looking as white as a ghost. The ride starts swaying slowly as the excitement builds. It's not long before we are completely upside down only staying on because of the straps on the ride. We swing through the twists and turns before the ride ends and Shinji sways left and right off of it.

"Careful! Your gonna run into the road." I say watching him.

"I-I'm ok." He says looking pale and dizzy.

We spend the rest of the time on not so scary rides, even went to the haunted house there.

"Wow that was really fun." I say eating pizza.

"Yeah." He responds looking far off.

'Just what is going through that head of yours' I ask myself.

"You sure you had fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, this has been the most fun I have ever had." He says smiling slightly.

'STOP BEING ADORABLE!' I think.

"Well you were with me all day so what did you expect." I say throwing away my trash.

He turns a bright red color and nearly spits out his drink.

'I TOLD YOU TO STOP!' I think.

"What? It couldn't have been that bad right?" I say wanting to tease him more.

"I-I-I ummm" He says turning even more red and sweating a bit.

'I give up.' I think.

"W-well M-Misato, we should get h-home." He says.

"Yeah I guess." I say.

It takes him a while to calm down, but eventually he does. I don't know how or why I thought he was cute, it's impossible. How could I be attracted to a second rate pilot like him? No it must be something else, a phase maybe?

"Asuka are you ok?" Shinji asks.

"O-oh yeah i'm fine." I say a bit startled.

"You seemed out of it there." He says.

"I'm fine third." I say annoyed.

"O-ok" He says a bit gloomy.

Great job Asuka now you went and made him feel bad for worrying about you, stupid idiot. Damn I hate to see him like this, why does it make me feel bad to see him upset? DAMN IT.

"I'm sorry." I say forcing the word out.

"Huh?" He says a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you I was trying to think and got a little annoyed when you distracted me." I say.

"I should apologize to you then Asuka." He says.

"No I hate it when you say you're sorry, you say it too much." I say.

"Oh ok." He says looking away embarrassed.

'I give up, he won't stop being cute!'

'No Asuka we are not attracted to him'

'Fuck you he is adorable.'

'Fuck you he is a pathetic man.'

'Well at least he cares about you enough to feed you, and worry about you sincerely.'

'Quiet you!'

"Asuka are you sure you're ok?" Shinji asks again.

"Positive." I say rushing ahead.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

A man and a woman with a jacket hood covering his face sits on a car hood waiting for someone. The man is built well, the right mix of muscle so that he is not too bulky but still strong. The woman is using a computer to hack into the security system and change what the camera's see. Her black hair falling out of the hood.

"So you came." A man entering states.

"We always come if you have money." The man on the car says.

"I heard you were the best in the business." The new man says. He is in his mid fifties, but still in good shape, with brown hair and flakes of silver.

"Depends on what you want done." The man on the hood says.

"I need to hire you too for a hit." The old man says showing a briefcase with at least 200000 yen in it.

"Just who are we hitting here?" The hooded man asks.

"You should know him, Gendo Ikari." The old man states.

Now even the girl stops what she is doing and listens.

"That's a suicide mission." The hooded man says.

"Maybe, maybe not but he has to be stopped." States the old man.

"I need more info." The hooded man says.

"He intends to end the world." The old man says.

"..."

"We don't know how yet, but he wants to initiate third impact." The old man says.

"He is fucking insane." The hooded man says, "He never was the same after his wife died."

"No kidding." The girl says now typing again.

"So do we have a deal?" The old man says.

"Wait he has a kid, what's gonna happen to him?" The hooded man asks.

"Do whatever you want with him, if he wants to take up his father's work kill him, if not let him live." The old man says.

The man with the hood frowns slightly.

"If he succeeds the world will end, the only way to stop it is to kill him." The old man says.

"Fine." The hooded man says getting up and walking to him.

"May I get your name?" The old man says.

"I guess, im Scott and thats Eva." Scott says.

"You can call me the dealer, pleasure doing business with you two." He says walking off leaving the suitcase behind.

"So what are we gonna do with the kid?" Eva asks.

"Nothing, we don't kill innocents. We have to do reconnaissance on Gendo first and make sure or data is correct." Scott says getting the case and walking to the car as Eva gets in.

"Fine but remember what you just said to him." Eva says.

They both drive out of the garage and leave as it starts to rain.

"Scott, are those kids?" Eva asks.

"It would appear so." Scott says.

"It's raining we should give them a ride." Eva says.

"But I just put leather seats in." Scott says whining.

"Please I can't stand the thought of leaving them out there." Eva says.

"Geez for an assassin's we are soft." Scott says driving up to the kids and letting Eva roll down her window.

"You kids want a ride? It sure is coming down out there." Eva says.

"Of course!" Says the girl already tearing at the door handle.

"If it wouldn't bother you." Says the boy.

"Not at all hop in." Eva says as Scott unlocks the doors.

"Thank you ma'am, and sir." The boy says.

"Yeah what he said." The girl says.

"Its no problem is it Scott?" Eva says.

"No, but please dry off there is a towle back there next to you." Scott says.

"Of course." The boy says drying off best as possible, before giving it to the girl.

"My name is Eva what about you too?" Eva asks, as we drive again.

"I'm the great Asuka Langley." The girl says proudly.

"I-Im Shinji Ikari." The boy says.

Scott's eyes widen a bit but Eva doesn't miss a beat.

"Thats soo cool, you too get to pilot those big robots right?" She asks.

"Yep, and i'm the greatest at it." Asuka says.

"So your Gendo's boy, hmm you sure do resemble him when he was young." Eva says.

"You know my father?" He says uncomfortable.

"Yeah we used to be friends." Eva said truthfully.

It's true that they used to be friends, through high school and college but an disagreement caused the friendship to end.

"Oh, well yes, I am." He says averting his eyes.

If Scott and Eva had not been trained to spot people's emotions they would have missed the slight venom in his voice.

'So he doesn't like his father, that's good.' Both Eva and Scott both say.

"He is a bastard is what he is." Asuka says.

"Yeah that's the reason we aren't friends with him anymore." Eva says.

"We had a disagreement some years back, we were actually planning on visiting him someday." Scott says.

"Oh." Shinji says.

"We could tell i'm for you." Asuka says.

"That would be nice." Eva says.

"So where am I driving you too?" Scott asks.

"The apartment complex over there." Asuka says.

"Oh, your father there?" Eva asks.

"No we live with captain Katsuragi." Asuka says.

'Geez he must have daddy issues to stay with her.' Scott says shivering.

"Thank you for the ride Miss Eva, and Mr. Scott." Shinji and Asuka say.

"Don't mention it kid." Scott says.

"Yeah anytime, if you need a ride call this number." Eva says handing him a piece of paper.

"O-ok." Shinji says as they drive off.

"What the hell Eva?" Scott says.

"What?" She says playing innocent.

"..."

"Are you mad?" She asks.

"..."

"Yeah you're mad." She says sulking the rest of the ride.

THE NEXT DAY

Shinji POV.

Nerve is bustling with activity as they prep the Eva's for launch, funny how that woman last night was named Eva.

"Shinji focus this is our last shot." Asuka says over the private line.

"Y-yeah." I say nervous.

"Hey don't worry about it if you mess up I will fix it." Asuka says.

"O-ok." I say feeling like a burden.

"You too ready?" Misato asks.

"You know it!" Asuka says.

"Yes." I say.

"Then launch!" Misato says as we enter the battle ground.

From the very first second that we launch we are in perfect sync, moving in perfect unity. It kinda reminds me of a dance, the way our movements feel fluid and smooth. We both start the attack by firing at the angel with our rifles, to no effect. We then rush the angel and break through its AT field. We then split the angel and begin attacking in perfect sync ultimately destroying it. And somehow we ended up in the sky but we stick the landing. Almost we both tip over and fall.

"DAMN IT THIRD!" Asuka yells.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"YOU MESSED UP OUR LANDING!" Asuka yells back.

"I messed up my landing you fell on your own." I say.

"No you- shut up." She says.

The rescue teams come and pry us out of our Eva's.

"Say Shinji we forgot to tell your dad about those two yesterday." Asuka says.

"O-oh yeah." I say a little uncomfortable with the idea of talking to him.

"Well no time like the present." Asuka says walking up to Misato.

"Hey Misato where is Gendo?" She asks.

"Ummm I think that the vice commander said he is at Rei's recovery room." Misato says.

"Alright that's where we are headed." Asuka says.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Misato yells after us.

"We won't." She says.

We get into the section 2 car that was there to take us back to Nerv anyway.

"It's a bit of a shocker that your dad was friends with them." Asuka says.

"Yeah, they were so nice." I say.

"They said they had some sort of disagreement." Asuka says.

"Yeah I wonder what is was." I say.

"Hey Eva gave you her number right?" Asuka asks.

"Oh yeah." I say.

"Well we could text her and ask what it was." Asuka says.

"Yeah after we tell dad they want to meet him." I say.

"I can just tell him if you want." Asuka says.

"No its ok I don't want to inconvenience you." I say.

"Ok then." She says looking out the window.

We ride in silence until we reach the garage at Nerv and leave the car to head to the locker rooms. Geez this LCL stuff could be easier to remove from our hair. I was off and change back into my street clothes and wait outside for Asuka. It's not long before she leaves with her hair still wet.

"Alright let's get this over with." She says as she heads towards the elevator.

"Y-yeah." I say.

We ride down the elevator, with no music, completely silent. This is awkward. Thankfully the elevator stops and we leave the box of awkwardness. We walk down the halls and ask a doctor which room Rei is in, after getting this information we head to the room. It's no surprise when we see Gendo silently standing by Rei.

"Commander we wanted to inform you that two people want to meet you." Asuka says.

He turns to look at us, "Who are they?" He asks.

"They said their names where Scott and Eva." I say surprised with the steadiness in my voice.

He seems like he is slightly shocked to hear this before he recovers and resumes his stoic persona, "Thank you for notifying me." He says.

"Um when do you want to meet them?" Asuka asks.

"4:30 on this upcoming tuesday." He says.

"Alright we will let them know sir." Asuka says.

We head to leave, "Oh and Shinji," Gendo says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't believe a word they say." Gendo says before turning back to Rei.

We leave the room and I text Eva to give us a ride outside of Nerv.

"I wonder what that meant." Asuka says.

"I don't know." I say.

It's not long before the black muscle car pulls in next to us, "You called?" Eva says.

"Yeah." Asuka says.

"Well hop in!" Eva says.

We get in to see Scott driving again.

"Scott don't be rude." Eva says.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Hey kids." He says.

"Hey Mr. Scott." I say.

"Scott, just Scott Mr makes me feel old." He says.

"O-ok." I say.

"So we have a question." Asuka says.

"And we will answer as best we can." Eva says.

"What was the disagreement about." Asuka asks.

Eva looks at Scott and he just shrugs, "Well are you kids hungry?" Eva asks.

"Yeah but you still have to answer the question." Asuka says.

"Yeah, yeah." Eva says.

"What do you kids want to eat?" Scott asks.

"Don't call me a kid." Asuka says.

"Damn girl enjoy your youth while you have it." Scott says sensing she is at the age where she wants to be an adult.

"Why should I being young is not fun." She says.

Eva just breaks down laughing as we drive down the streets, "You're kidding right?" She asks.

"No." Asuka says.

"Thats too bad the best years are when you're young." Scott says.

"So where do you want to eat at?" Eva asks.

"How about the new sushi place downtown." Asuka says.

"That will be great." Eva says.

Eva winks at Scott as she pulls out a PC and starts typing away.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asks sounding a little suspicious.

"Part of our job is to run checks on the city's security." Eva says as she types away.

Asuka spares one last glance before looking away.

"So how are you two doing in school?" Scott asks.

"Good enough." I say.

"I would be acing all my classes if I understood kaji better." Asuka says.

"Ah so you're a foreigner." Eva says.

"Yeah I'm from Germany." Asuka says.

"I'm a native and Scott is American but moved here at a young age." Eva says.

"Thats cool, whats it like over there." I ask.

"Pretty much what you expect." He says shrugging.

"It would explain your choice in cars." Asuka says.

"Yeah I fell in love with them at a young age." Scott says smiling, "Your father actually helped me choose this one out."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah only the shell though I chose everything else." Scott says slightly proud.

"So you built this car?" Asuka asks.

"Yep sure did." He says grinning.

"Oh we're here." Eva says.

We pull into a parking space and get out of the car, for him building it himself it sure is an amazing car. We enter the building and are seated by the window and we order. I choose some basic rolls, Asuka some California rolls, and Scott/Eva share a plate of spicy tuna rolls.

"So are you gonna tell us about the dispute?" Asuka asks.

"Well it was about Shinji." Scott says.

"M-Me?" I ask.

"Yeah I didn't recognize you the other day, you wouldn't you where too young." Scott says.

"O-oh what about me?" I ask nervous.

"Well your father told us about his decision to send you away and we were against it, going so far as to even offering you a place to stay with us." Scott says.

"Wait just how old are you too?" Asuka asks.

"Well we are quite a bit younger than your father, I'm 31 and Eva is 30." Scott says.

"Wait how old is your dad?" Asuka asks.

"I don't know." I say embarrassed.

"If I remember correctly he should be in his late forties." Eva says.

"How the hell were you two friends with him?" Asuka asks.

"First language, second we met him around 11 years ago, Eva was helping with the Evangelion Project." Scott says.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah Eva here is the only one I have ever seen to match Ritsuko or her mother." Scott says smiling.

"Oh sure they still won in the end." She says smiling.

"Still you put up a good fight, back in the day your father was a better man a good man." Scott says.

"Really?" Asuka says straw still in her mouth.

"Yeah he wanted to help people back then but after your mother passed he changed." Scott says furrowing his brows.

"He changed into someone with no emotions, not even caring for his child." Eva says.

"After refusing to let you stay with us we decided that we didn't want to be near the man anymore, so we left." Scott says.

"They didn't chase after you?" Asuka asks.

"Nah not with Scott with me at least." Eva smirks.

"Why?" I ask.

"I swear this man could make a semi trailer disappear in the middle of the desert." She says.

"Not only that but you could hack into any camera in town." Scott says.

"Well thanks for telling us, he said he wants to meet you tuesday at 4:30." Asuka says.

"Ok um a location would be nice." Eva says.

'Crud we forgot about that.' Both Asuka and Shinji think.

"O-oh uh he said you should know the place." Asuka says.

"Oh that place." Scott says.

"Strange place to meet." Eva says.

"Yeah considering what happened last time he was there." Scott says.

'What exactly did this maniac do?!' Both Shinji and Asuka think.

"I can't believe he nearly forced that poor waiter to clean his jacket off." Eva says.

Both Shinji and Asuka just stare in disbelief. 'That's all?' They both think.

"Yeah but I guess its ok, they serve good drinks there." Scott says.

"Yeah, I guess we should shut up and eat now." Eva says as she digs in.

The group eats, shares some jokes, and says goodbye at their house. But Shinji can't hope help but feel like something is off, and that he can't believe all these years someone actually wanted him in their lives.

* * *

A/N …...Before you start yelling at me, I know it is late. Really, Really late. But Finals are next week and I have been exhausted from studying and practice. So please forgive me. Anyway How did you guys like it? What about these new characters, how will they affect the plot? In a lot of fun ways. Oh yeah and I kinda think the fight scene is not all that good but i'm not very good at writing that sort of thing sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Say Scott?" Eva asks.

"Yeah?" Scott replies.

"How do we know Gendo won't attack us when we meet?" She asks while we sit in our apartment.

"Because he knows what will happen." Scott says grinning.

"Yeah last time he tried to track us we left, how many in the hospital?" She wonders.

"15 or so," Scott says leaning back in the recliner.

"Oh well I guess I have nothing to worry about then," Eva says.

SHINJI POV

"Uhg i'm so bored there is nothing to do here," Asuka complains as I clean the house, would it kill her to help once and awhile?

"Well you could help clean," I say.

"I could," She says slyly.

"But you won't," I sigh.

"Nope," She says grinning.

Why does she always leave me to do all the housework? It's not fair. Oh well.

"Still it surprises me how little there is to do in Tokyo," She states.

"We could always go to the mall," I say while finishing my cleaning.

"We?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say not getting it.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She says grinning like a maniac.

"W-What? No I was just, Geez, No," I say turning beet red.

"Oh, well I guess you can come, it would be boring without someone to talk to and hold my stuff," She says.

"Umm," I go to complain.

"Then it's settled, oh maybe we can invite Eva to help pick out clothes!" She says exited.

I can't help it she looks to adorable, wait adorable? Since when is she adorable? Anyway I text Eva and ask if she want's to join us, of course she agrees and offers us a ride. Asuka once again takes a long time to get dressed and do her hair, ect. So it is no surprise when there is a knock at our door.

"Hello?" I ask opening it.

"Hey kid," Scott says.

"Hey sweetie!" Eva says enthusiastically.

"I don't know how much longer Asuka will take so please come in," I say letting them in.

"Nice place, I expected it to be dirty from Misato's living habits," Scott says.

I sweat dropped, "It was," I say remembering the first day I came home.

"Ah, so she hasn't changed one bit," Eva snickers.

"No, not really," I say, "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask.

"A beer would be nice considering what we're about to go through," Scott says.

"Are you sure you're driving," I ask.

"Eva can handle it if I drink too much," He says.

"Ok I hope you don't mind but the only one we have is Misato's favorite brand," I say.

"She may be a slob but she has always had good taste in beer," Scott says taking the can from me and siping it.

"She always got drunker than anyone in the group," Eva says.

"Speaking of Misato how are her and Kaji doing?" Scott asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well they were in a relationship last time we saw them," Scott says.

"Well they aren't anymore," Asuka says stepping out of her room, "Haven't been for a long time,"

"Ah that sucks they made a great couple," Eva says as I watch Scott chug the beer in a similar matter to Misato.

"Alright let's go," Scott says after throwing the can in the recycling bin.

"Yeah, oh I can't wait, It has been forever since I went shopping like this!" Eva says exited.

I never actually took time to look over their features, Scott has silver hair, pale skin and strange red eyes, Eva has a delicate face with grey eyes and jet black hair.

"Same here I only have this idiot with me most the time," Asuka says pointing at me.

"Same here," Eva snickers.

"You get used to it," Scott says patting my back.

"Yeah," I say slouching.

We get into the car and Eva lets me sit up front so she can talk to Asuka better, I hear something vibrate in the glovebox.

"Scott I think a phone is ringing." I say.

"Well hand it to me," He says not taking his eyes off the road.

I open the glove box and take out the mobile phone that's in there and hand it to him. He looks at the number and frowns slightly.

"Hello?" He asks.

The volume on the phone is low so I can't hear what they are saying.

"Sir you of all people should know this stuff takes time to do, I know it has been three days, sir listen It will be done when it is done," Scott says hanging up.

"Sorry about that, Scott here has been working on someone's car for him," Eva says covering for Scott.

"Oh," I say going to put the phone back in the glove box before noticing something metallic in there.

"What's this?" I ask reaching for it.

"A gun," Scott says.

I pull my hand back slightly shocked.

"With a car like this you never know what some people might do to get there hands on it," Scott says.

"Can I see it?" Asuka asks.

"Sure," Scott says grabbing it and taking the magazine out.

"No way this is a Ed Brown Special Forces Carry I/II," She says.

"Are they rare or something?" I ask.

"No just people don't usually make them, they where a post 2nd world gun." She says examining it.

"Yeah a couple years ago some creeps tried to steal his car he fought them off but bought this gun to help," Eva says.

"We're here," Scott says taking the gun back and putting it in the glove box.

"Oh, how much can we buy?" Eva asks.

"Go wild, Shinji come on we are gonna get you a suit," Scott says.

"What why?" I ask.

"Because I said so," He said grabbing my arm and pulling me around the corner.

"Why?" I ask.

"Look this bought us an hour of not having to put up with them and clothes, and I'm here to get a new suit anyway my last one was ruined," He says.

"Oh ok, you don't have to," I say feeling bad about him spending money on me.

"Don't worry about it every man should have at least one suit," He says heading to a tailor.

We walk in to be greeted by an elderly woman, "Hello sir's what can we do for you?"

"I need someone to fit us for suits," Scott says.

"Any Idea what colors?" She asks.

"I want white primary with black as the secondary," He says.

"And you?" The woman asks.

"I-um" I hesitate.

"We will just see what looks good on him," Scott says.

"Yes sir step this way," The woman gestures to me.

"How about a solid black primary with a white secondary?" She asks.

"No he'll look too much like his father if we do that," Scott says, "What about a grey with a white secondary?"

"Yes sir," The woman says getting a suit that's roughly the correct measurements for me

"Try it on and see if it looks good on you," Scott says.

I leave and put on the suit.

I step out of the changing room, "How do I look?"

"You look great, like a true gentleman," He says grinning.

"Thanks," I say.

"Now get back into your street clothes, we need your measurements," He says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I already got done with mine," He says sitting on a chair with his legs crossed reading a magazine.

I step back into the changing room, and put my clothes back on. I step out.

"Alright let's get your measurements," The woman says.

I stand on a box for a little bit as she moves around my body with a tape measurer, it's not long before she is done.

"Alright your suits will be ready in a couple of hours," She says bowing.

"What now?" I ask.

"I need a haircut so there I guess," Scott says heading towards the barber shop, "You need to cut yours?" He asks.

"No I usually just trim it, I did that last week." I say.

"Alright," He says walking into the shop and sitting down in a chair.

I watch as his silver hair falls to the floor, utterly bored. How can people enjoy these types of things?

"Thank you again," Scott tells the barber.

"Come back anytime," He says cleaning up.

"What next?" I ask.

"Well we could go back to the girls or you can pick the next shop," He says.

"I think I would rather go with the next shop," I say shivering slightly.

"Smart boy so where too?" He asks.

"How about an instrument shop?" I ask.

"That would be ok," He says walking to the nearest shop, which just so happens to be the one me and Asuka visited last time.

"Oh hey kid how did the song go?" He asks grinning.

"You could have told us it is a duet," I say grouching.

"Not fun like that, anyway what do you want?" He asks.

"Just here to look," I say.

I look behind me to see Scott has vanished and it is also the moment I hear piano music play in the shop somewhere.

"Is that Scott?" I ask.

"Oh your friend yeah I guess he walked over to the piano section," He says.

I walk over to hear him humming a song That I don't know the name to, but it is beautiful. The flow of the music and the rhythm you could just get lost in. It is much too soon when the song is over.

"What song was that?" I ask.

"You wouldn't know it, It's post impact," He says.

"Maybe you could teach me," I say."

"The song?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say sheepishly.

"Ok I guess," He says.

"So what is it called?" I ask again.

"If I die young," He says.

"Hmm do you have a copy anywhere?" I ask.

"Somewhere," He says.

We look around some more but don't really find anything worth buying so we regroup with the girls.

"Scott finally these bags are heavy," Eva says dumping her bags in Scott's arms with Asuka doing the same.

"Why do you always do this?" I ask.

"Because your the man and should to the gentleman part," She says.

Scott just nods his head.

"Fine," I say hefting up the bags.

"We have to go to the tailor to pick up my suit, in about 2 hours," Scott says.

"Fine we could take a break then," Eva says.

2 hours later-

Me and Scott are both now loaded down with bags, walking towards the food court and getting ready to put the bags down.

"What are you two doing we are not done yet," Asuka says.

"My suit is ready," Scott says, "And he is coming with me,"

"Fine just come back fast," She says.

We walk away.

"If I didn't know any better I would say she has a crush on you," Scott says.

"W-What N-no not possible," I stutter out.

"Whatever you say," Scott says

We walk into the shop.

"Ah sir's your suits are ready, would you like to wear them out?" She asks.

"Yes please, for both of us," Scott answers.

"Ok I will put it on," I say stepping into the changing room with the suit.

I manage to put it on with slight difficulty, mainly because I have never worn a suit before. I step out into the open to see Scott fixing his tie and he looks over to me and frowns. I get a little nervous as he walks over only to fix my collar and straighten my tie.

"There," He says.

"Cash or Credit?" The woman asks.

"Credit," Scott says pulling out his card.

We pay for the suits and leave the tailor, we walk towards the food court with Scott getting a lot more glances from girls walking by, one even walking into a pillar.

We arrive at the food court.

"Hey they're back!" Eva says.

Asuka turns around just as Scott moves out from in front of me and see me, Then for some odd reason starts blushing.

She quickly calms down,"Hey Third," She says looking disinterested now.

'For just how long will they keep this up?' Both Eva and Scott sweatdrop.

"Hey Asuka," I say sitting beside her.

"Doesn't he look nice Asuka?" Eva asks.

"Better than his usual clothes, gotta say a suit, well suits you," She says laughing at the little joke.

"How much did it cost?" Eva asks looking at the brand.

"You don't even wanna know," Scott says.

"How much?" She persists.

"90 I think," Scott says.

"That's a really cheap suit," I say.

"No 90k," Scott replies.

"9-9-9-9-9-9-90k?!" I say, with Asuka spitting out her drink.

"This suit cost around 100," Scott says.

"How the hell can you afford this?" Asuka asks.

"We save up money," Eva says.

"Yeah every job we take we get roughly 200k," Scott says.

"Geez," I say freaking out.

"Well Shinji we do make a lot of money too you know," Asuka says.

"How much?" I ask.

"I don't know but it is up there, enough to buy that suit," She says.

"So how much did you spend?" Scott asks Eva.

"Well you did say go wild right?" She says nervous.

"How much?" Scott says.

"Roughly 2000 US dollars," She says trying to avert her gaze.

"How much is that in Yen?" I ask.

"More than your two suits combined," Asuka says.

"Geez," I say feeling bad for Scott.

"I guess its ok considering we just got paid for a job yesterday," He says.

"Well everyone ready to leave?" Scott asks feeling like enough money has been spent today.

"Yep," Shinji says also feeling the same way.

"I guess," Asuka says bored.

"But I wanted to-" Eva is cut off.

"Do you wanna go broke?" Scott asks.

"Fine," She says.

Instead of having us carry the bags Scott gets a hold of some service men to ship the stuff to our homes. Thank god for that.

We get in the car, "Well Shinji hope you had fun getting your first suit," Scott says driving out of the parking lot.

"It was something," I say unsure about how I feel.

"How about you Asuka?" Eva asks.

"Yeah except for your annoying prying," She says.

Flashback Asuka POV

"Come on we are both girls, do you like him or not?" Eva says holding up a pair of jeans.

"What no," I say turning a little red.

"Oh well, I guess that means he is fair game then," Eva teases.

"No he is not!" I say slightly angry.

"So you do like him," She says grinning slyly.

"I-I SHUT UP!" I say.

Present Shinji POV

"Yeah, yeah it's your fault for not giving me a clear answer," She says.

Asuka rolls her eyes, "What about you and Scott huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Eva asks innocently.

"You two have something going on there," Asuka says thinking she has some leverage.

"Oh so you noticed, Yeah we have been together since we were little," She says.

"Oh how did you two meet?" I ask.

"Well I had just moved to America and on my first day of school, some kids started to bully me," She said.

"That's not nice," I say.

"No but I had been raised in a very traditional style, you know not fighting kind of style, so I just sat there and let them," She says.

"That's where I come in and save the day," Scott says grinning at the memory.

"Really?" Asuka asks.

"Yep he may not look like it but he is actually quite strong," Eva says, "He knocked out the first bully before the others even knew he was there, then put another on the ground and slammed the last one's head on my desk,"

"Geez," Asuka says.

"Yeah, he then looked at me and asked if I was ok, then looked at the only bully left awake and stated, 'If you wanna fight someone come to me,' nobody took up his offer after that," She says.

"Wow," I say "That's quite impressive,"

"Yeah, we became fast friends," Eva says.

We chat a bit more in the car but eventually we arrive home and are let out of the car, We say goodbye and head inside.

"Where have you two been I was worried sick!" Misato says but stops in the hallway when she see's my suit.

"Oh my, did you take Asuka out on a date?" She asks.

"N-no!" We both state.

"Aw that's a bummer you two would make a great couple, where did you get the suit?" She asks.

"Scott bought it for me?" I say.

"Scott who?" She asks behind her beer.

"I don't actually know his last name but you know him, he used to be friends with Gendo," Asuka says.

She crushes the beer in her hand, "That Scott?" She asks.

"Um yeah what's wrong?" I ask.

"Well I was the one to chase them when they left and you know what? It took me 3 years to pay off all the damage to my car and in hospital bills," She says with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah but I will give that man something, he is a good driver, and has good taste in suits," She says.

"Yeah," I say slightly relieved that she is not gonna rip up the suit.

"How much did it cost?" She asks.

"90k" I say.

She spits out her drink, "WHAT?"

"Don't worry Scott paid for it," Asuka says.

"Good," She says,

"Well i'm gonna go get changed," I say.

"Why? You look good," Misato says.

"Oh um thank you," I say sheepishly.

Asuka gets a little angry, "Stop it Misato," She says.

"What? Are you defending him?" She asks feigning surprise.

"What? No i'm just, just, shut up," She says storming off to her room.

"When will you two stop this?" Misato says sitting down and drinking another beer.

"I don't know what your talking about," I say going into my room and putting on my clothes.

BACK WITH SCOTT AND EVA

"How can one woman own so much clothes," Scott wonders as he walks into their shared closet.

I swear if we didn't save up the money from our past five missions, we would be broke by now.

"Scott?" Eva says loudly.

"Yeah?" I Scott replies.

"Come here!" She shouts.

"Ok what is it?" Scott asks entering where she is.

"BIG SPIDER!" She shouts pointing to a spider as big as a computer monitor.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Scott yells.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yells back.

Scott grabs one of their nets for capturing mission and catches it, he then walks towards the door picking up a large frying pan.

"What are you gonna do?" Eva asks.

"Gonna take it up to the roof and smash it," Scott says.

"O-Ok, I'll be here," She says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say putting on a rain coat so that I don't get anything on me.

I walk up to the roof just thinking about where this thing came from. It's not like this thing belongs here, hell this is something that belongs in Australia for crying out loud.

"Sorry big guy," I say dropping the net and slamming the frying pan down on it.

It is still twitching so he stands on the pan and twist's, knowing that it is dead for sure now. Scott leave's everything for maintenance to clean up.

"That was an experience," Scott says walking back into our apartment.

"Yeah for sure," Eva says.

"Where did it come from?" Scott asks.

"I don't know, it just showed up!" She says.

"Well you made a mess, clean it up," Scott says.

"What?" She says looking in disbelief.

"Just do it," Scott says walking off.

"Fine, Levi," She says teasing.

"Do you wanna still be able to use my car?" Scott asks threateningly

"Yeah, sorry," She says nervous.

"That's what I thought," Scott says walking away.

Scott sits down on the couch and falls asleep.

Shinji POV

'Geez, how can two people make such a mess in less than an hour' I think as I pick yet another beer can.

"Oh Shinji, Can you bring me another beer?" Misato asks a bit drunk.

"Yeah," I say slightly dreading the mess she is bound to make.

I walk over to the fridge and take a beer from the never ending supply of cans, I swear it's like people come to the house and stock up the fridge. I bet Scott has it easy, heck I bet he is just sitting and enjoying life.

Cut to Scott sitting at a desk in his room, drinking from a world's best agent mug, watching cat videos on his computer.

"Ring, Ring," I hear a phone ring.

"Shit what do they want don't they know i'm off duty?" Misato says.

"Someone is not gonna have a good day," Asuka says.

"Hello?" Misato asks angry.

"Ok, ummm, WAIT IN A VOLCANO!?" Misato exclaims.

"What about a volcano?" I ask.

"Ok mission in three week's time, you need to notify Ritsuko that the dive suit needs to be completed," Misato says.

"What about a mission?" Asuka asks.

"You'll have to wait for briefing next week they still don't know enough details," Misato says sitting back down on the couch.

"I don't like this," I say.

"Me either," Asuka says.

POV SWAP

"SCOTT GIVE ME THE COMPUTER!" Eva shouts through the door.

"Why?" Scott asks not taking his eyes of the cat video.

"If you don't your suit gets it!" She yells.

"Fine." Scott says closing the window and unlocking the door.

"Good now I can get some files on what Gendo is really planning," Eva says pulling up her hacking screen.

"You know you should have bought a second computer while we were at the mall," Scott says.

"Yeah yeah," She says pulling out files from Nerves private data base.

"Anything useful?" Scott asks.

"Nope just stuff about more Evangelions being built, the fourth child, Rei's medical records." She says flipping through the files.

"Wait what's that?" Scott asks pointing to a new file.

"Project, Rei? That's the first child right?" She asks.

"Yeah the designated pilot of unit 0," Scott says.

"Hmmm, something's not right here, we need to contact the agent in Nerve to see if he know's anything," Eva says.

"Yeah on it," Scott says dialing a number.

After a couple of rings he picks up, "Hello?"

"Agent Kaji, this line is private correct?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Kaji asks.

"We need information on Project Rei, know anything about it?" Scott asks.

"I'll see what I can find," Kaji says hanging up.

"So rude," Scott says grimacing.

"He is a good agent though," Eva says.

"Yeah find anything else?" Scott asks.

"I found a highly encrypted file, from some sort of meeting between Gender and multiple people, it's gonna take awhile to get through though," She says.

"Alright download the file and get out, we don't wanna stay too long and get caught," Scott says.

"Say, why didn't you take your pistol out of the car?" Eva asks.

"I forgot," Scott says.

"Idiot," She states looking at the computer.

"Smartass," Scott says walking back to his room.

POV SWAP

"We haven't seen Rei in a while," I say staring at the TV bored.

"Yeah that's a little weird right?" Asuka says.

"Yeah," I say.

"We should visit her tomorrow," Asuka says.

"Yeah," I respond.

"I could also take all the money out of your account," She says.

"Ye- Wait NO!" I say snapping out of it.

"Now you're listening, do you know where she lives?" Asuka says.

"Yeah," I say turning a little red remembering our last encounter at her house.

"Then let's visit her after school tomorrow," Asuka states.

"Yeah," I say.

We sit in silence for a while and I get a text from Eva, 'Hey kid, has your dad mentioned where he wants to meet tomorrow?'

"Crap I forgot to ask," I say panicking.

"Ask what?" Asuka says.

"I forgot to ask where my dad is supposed to meet Scott and Eva," I say.

"Text Ritsuko and ask her to ask Gendo," Asuka says not looking away from the TV.

"I-I don't know her number," I say.

"I have it I'll ask," Asuka says taking out her phone and texting her.

It only takes a little while for the answer, "She said he wants to meet them at the new french restaurant downtown," Asuka says.

I text that information to Eva, 'Thanks sweetie,' She responds.

"Say Shinji what do you think about me?" Asuka asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Never mind you dense baka," Asuka says sighing and leaving to her room.

'What did I say?' I think.

"You really are being dense you know," Misato says entering from the kitchen.

"Geez Misato you need to tie a bell on yourself or something," I say nearly having a panic attack.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that you need to start understanding girls," Misato says sitting down beside me on the couch.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

She looks slightly irritated, "Well it is obvious that yo-"

"MISATO SAY ANOTHER WORD AND YOU'RE LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL!" Asuka yells from the other room.

"Fine, fine," Misato waves it off.

I don't think I can deal with anymore heart attacks today so I leave to my room and lay in my bed. I put in the earbuds to my SDAT and listen to the same track over and over, something doesn't feel right though. My bed feels cold, like i'm missing something but I don't know what.

ASUKA POV

Stupid Misato saying things when I don't even know my own feelings, who is she to say I like that baka. It's not like I do, I can't possibly. But still I can't help but feel something towards him, maybe he feels something to me too? Wait no he couldn't you saw the way he was looking at you idiot. Well here's to another night of nightmare's, when I'm with him they stop, should I? No I can't rely on him, I need to do this by myself. I don't need anybody. I still can't help but feel like something is wrong, my bed is colder than it should be. I'm done arguing with myself, i'm going to bed.

A/N: Hello readers Eva here hehe, Orion is out for a bit and I managed to break the fourth wall *I come in and shove her out of the way* And now it's fixed get back in the story you. Anyway guys and girls my last chapter brought in quite a few more people thanks you for reading my story. Now what oh that's right the outro. Where's Rei? Who was Scott talking to? What's gonna happen with Gendo? Will Scott ever get to watch his cat video's? Find out in the next chapter! Review's are welcome, Peace fella's.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here I am, the reason for the extremely late update was I could not for the life of me figure out what I felt was missing from this story. Now half of this chapter most of you have probably read the change I made doesn't start until midway through. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once again we resume our story, and much like any story there is bound to be a repeat. Here we have Asuka who during the night unconsciously stumbled into Shinji's room and is now being held close by him. There are step's coming down the hallway towards Shinji's room.

Here comes Misato rushing to get ready, "Shinji, get up it's usually you who has to get me up y-"

She stare's at the pair sleeping peacefully in his bed, 'Damn Shinji, you learn quick,' Misato thinks as she creeps up on them.

She gently shake them both gently, and they both wake up at the same time.

"Huh am I-" Shinji is cut off suddenly noticing a person in his arms.

"Yeah are w-" Asuka doe's the same.

They both turn a bright shade of red before jumping away from each other, Shinji hitting his head on the wall beside his bed, and Asuka sprawling out on the floor.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN HERE?" Asuka shouts.

"I don't know!" Shinji says back.

"It's your fault!" Asuka states.

"Calm down I can always check the security camera's," Misato shrugs, maybe shinji didn't learn anything.

"Please I wanna know if this pervert dragged me in here," Asuka states.

Shinji look's like he want's to argue but decides against it.

"Alright let's see what happened," Misato says walking to her room and rewinding the footage linked to her computer.

She see's Asuka getting up from her room and heading to the bathroom in a sleepy daze, when she leaves she walks right into Shinji's room obviously asleep. 'This is too good to be true!' Misato thinks.

She walks into the living room to see Shinji hurrying to put together a lunch for both of them.

"Good news you walked into his room by yourself," Misato states.

"WHAT?" Asuka say's spitting out her drink.

"Yeah anyway you're on your own for a ride, I gotta go straight to Nerve," Misato says walking out the door.

It's quiet for a long while and Shinji wraps up the lunch's.

"How are we gonna get to school?" Shinji asks.

"Call Scott," Asuka says still looking red in the face, facing away from him.

"Ok," Shinji say's feeling awkward.

The phone rings three times before the answer, "Hello?" Scott says in a sleepy voice.

"It's Shinji could you give us a ride to school?" Shinji asks.

"Yeah, i'll be there in a few minute's," Scott says getting up and putting his suit on in a rushed fashion.

"Thank you," Shinji says hanging up.

"Hey Shinji?" Asuka says.

"Yeah?" Shinji says visibly nervous.

"Did your bed feel weird last night?" Asuka asks.

"Yeah, it felt cold," Shinji says.

"Yeah, same here," Asuka says.

"But I was warm when I woke up," Shinji says.

"Same here," Asuka says.

Asuka suddenly realizes what she said and turned red again facing away from Shinji.

"Asuka are you feeling alright? you look a little warm," Shinji say's worried moving towards her.

"Yeah i'm fine, just a little hot in here," Asuka says.

Right at that moment Scott knocks on the door and we leave, for some reason Eva has a piece of toast in her mouth as we get in the car.

"You kid's had breakfast?" Scott asks pulling out of the garage fast.

"No we didn't have time," Shinji says.

"Ok I can pick something up really fast," Scott says calling a restaurant and ordering a meal for us.

"I'm sorry to be trouble," Shinji says as we turn a corner.

"Don't worry about it besides the meal is already ready," Scott says sticking his hand out the window and grabbing the bag before handing it to us.

"Geez how did you know?" Shinji asks.

"Because he owes me and I told him to just grab two breakfast plates," Scott says, "Oh and no crumbs,"

"Yes sir," Shinji says eating his food with Asuka doing the same.

"Thank you for the meal," Shinji and Asuka both say.

"Don't mention it the school is up ahead hurry up and finish," Scott says slowing down a bit looking at the time.

We eat in silence when we hear a beep.

Scott looks over at Eva, "What's that?"

"Look's like Nerve found us, they wired Asuka's headset there not to mention Section 2 was practically littering the ground at the complex," Eva says.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott says pulling into the school ground.

"Still they can't hear anything this car has a jammer in it, idiots," Eva says closing her computer.

"Alright you two have a good day," Scott says opening the door for Shinji and Asuka.

"Yes sir," Shinji says while Asuka just nods.

Both Shinji and Asuka look up to their class window and sweat drop at how many girls are looking at Scott. 'I guess he would stand out,' Asuka says in her head. 'It's not like it matters to me,' Shinji thinks. 'At least they aren't fangirling over baka,' Asuka says in her head heading towards the entrance.

As soon as Asuka walks into class she is bombarded by girls wanting to know who that was driving, if he has a girlfriend, bla bla bla.

"That's so unfair," Toji says glaring at the car as it leaves.

"No kidding," Kensuke says glaring just as hard.

"You don't have to worry he has a girlfriend," Shinji states getting the whole class's attention.

"How do you know?!" Shouts one of the girls.

"She was in the car with us," Asuka says stepping between Shinji and the girl.

"Awww," The girls complain while the guys are beaming with joy.

Everyone settles down when the teacher come in and begins the same lesson once again. But Asuka and Shinji notice that the familiar blue ball of hair is not there. 'Where is she?' Both Shinji and Asuka both think in their heads.

* * *

POV SWAP

* * *

Here we see Eva and Scott driving down the freeway heading to the restaurant…. one hour early. Why you ask?

"Tell me again why we have to be so early?" Scott asks looking at the road.

"So we can debug the area," Eva says.

"Oh yeah," Scott says suddenly remembering that section two is quite thorough.

Scott pulls into the parking lot and wait for Eva to finish debugging the area. It doesn't take a long time for her to finish and close her computer.

"Well let's go in," Scott says.

"Yeah i'm hungry," Eva says remembering that she and Scott had little to no breakfast.

They both hear a rumble coming from Scott, "Me too," He says.

They get in the restaurant but wait to order until Gendo arrives, they chat with their waiter and soon an hour has gone by.

Gendo walk through the door with a blue headed teen tailing him, "Say Gendo is this like an internship or something?" Eva asks.

"No," He says coldly.

'Ah so cold,' Eva says faking being hurt.

"Are you ready to order now?" Our waiter asks.

"Yeah, can we have an appetizer, just surprise us," Scott says.

"You know, section 2 has gotten better at programming, it took me a while to debug the area," Eva says looking Gendo in the face.

"Ah I told them that would not be necessary," Gendo says.

"Well they did it anyway, I broke the code though," Eva says.

"Good there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Gendo says pulling out a packet.

"A…. job application?" Scott asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the angels are becoming a pain, Ritsuko is working every hour of the day but the work is piling up, I need another skilled programmer to help her," Gendo says.

"What makes you think we want the job?" Eva asks.

"Well steady income for one, and i'm sure Yui would want me to give you a second chance," Gendo says.

"Just like she would have wanted you to send Shinji away to live with a stranger?" Eva asks getting angry.

"I had to do that," Gendo says keeping a calm composure.

"There had to be something else," Eva says.

"There was no other option," Gendo states cold as ice.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence with Scott and Eva prodding Rei a little bit but their efforts proving fruitless. Eventually Gendo stands leaving some money to help pay for the meal and leaving.

"Should we take the job? It say's you will be the children's personal driver," Eva says.

"I guess," Scott says between bites.

* * *

POV SWAP-

* * *

Shinji say's goodbye to his friends and lead's Asuka to the ruins that Rei calls home, he still wonders why his father would let her live here.

"Does she really live here?" Asuka asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Shinji says.

"Why do we have to be here again?" Asuka says suddenly feeling bad for the girl.

"To give her the missing assignments," Shinji says.

They walk in silence until they reach her home, which once again is unlocked and open.

"Rei we are coming in," Shinji says.

No response.

"Please don't be like last time," Shinji muttered remembering her leaving the shower showing everything to him.

They walk in and much like last time her cloths are on the bed and everything's a mess.

"This place is horrible," Asuka states.

"Yeah," Shinji says picking up a little bit to make it organized.

"Why are you doing that?" Asuka says.

"I feel like I should," Shinji says.

"Whatever," Asuka says looking around.

Asuka find's Gendo's broken glasses and much to Shinji's disbelief, he hears the same door that opened last time, which is the one to the shower. Shinji's body stiffens up as he turns around. Exactly the same thing that happened to him happened to Asuka.

"WHAT THE HELL REI PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" She yells.

Shinji tosses her cloths to her while facing away, and Rei remain silent after retrieving the glasses and put's her cloths on.

"When you said 'I hope this isn't like last time,' you meant that happened right?" Asuka says angry.

"Well….. Kinda?" Shinji says unsure.

"You're gonna pay for this pervert," Asuka says.

"I didn't do anything though," Shinji complains.

"You could have warned me," Asuka says giving him the cold shoulder, "Anyway where have you been Rei, we haven't seen you,"

"I had medical checkups at Nerv," She says.

"It definitely is not helpful that you live here," Asuka says while Shinji try's his best to clean.

"This is the area I was designated," Rei states.

"Why?" Asuka asks.

"Commander Ikari said so," Rei state's in monotone.

"That bastard," Asuka says, "He is a terrible person,"

"Why?" Rei asks slightly irritated.

"Asuka stop this is a sensitive subject for her," Shinji says remembering the slap he got for the same reason.

Asuka huff's but nonetheless stops talking about Shinji's father.

"Rei did you put your clothes on?" Shinji asks.

"Yes," She says stoically.

"We brought you some schoolwork," Shinji says putting the paper down while Asuka inspects some bottles.

"Thank you Ikari," Rei says.

"Heilige Scheiße! How are you alive?" Asuka exclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asks.

"There's enough sedatives here to kill a horse!" She exclaims.

"What?" Shinji asks in disbelief.

"Who gave you this medicine?" Asuka asks.

"Dr. Akagi," Rei states.

It looks like gears turn in Asuka's head as she thinks.

"Thats it, thats why you're a doll," Asuka says.

"I am not a doll," Rei states.

"Yes you are and it's because of these drugs," Asuka states.

"This can't be healthy," Shinji says looking at all the bottles on the table.

"It's what was prescribed to me," Rei says.

"You have to stop taking these drugs if you want to live to old age," Asuka states.

"Is that a command?" Rei asks.

"More a suggestion," Shinji says.

"More of a command for me," Asuka says.

"I only take orders from Commander Ikari," Rei says.

"What about Shinji?" Asuka asks.

"What about me?" Shinji asks nervous.

"Will you take orders from him?" Asuka asks.

"He is Ikari's son so yes," Rei says.

"Rei if these are as bad as Asuka says you need to stop taking them," Shinji says.

"Is that an order?" She asks again.

"Yes," Shinji says.

"Then I will stop taking them," Rei says.

"Good," Both Shinji and Asuka say.

Silence reigns the room.

"Well see you later Rei, we have to leave," Shinji says.

"See ya wonder girl," Asuka says.

"Bye," Is her only response.

Shinji and Asuka both walk in silence surprised by the fact that Dr. Akagi is giving Rei lethal amounts of sedatives.

"Why does she need that medicine?" Shinji asks.

"I don't think she needs it," Asuka says.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asks.

"I think they are giving her the medicine so that she can't disobey them," Asuka says.

Shinji looks as if he is considering this information with disbelief in his eyes.

"It's possible that after she stops taking those drugs, that she will become a very different person," Asuka says.

"Yeah," Shinji says.

They once again walk in silence towards the apartment they share with Misato, neither one seeming interested in their surroundings. That is until someone grabs their shoulders to stop them from walking out into a busy street.

"Oi watch where you're going," Says the man.

"S-Sorry, thank you," Shinji says to the man while Asuka stays quiet.

There were no other mishaps during their trip home. When they do get home Shinji immediately gets started on dinner as Asuka lays her homework out on the kitchen table. Neither talks until Asuka lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn Nihongo, why does there have to be so many characters," She says frustrated.

"I thought you knew Japanese," Shinji asks stirring the pot in front of him.

"I know how to speak it and read a majority, don't think you're better than me at something third I will speak your own damn language better than you soon," She says.

"O-Ok." Shinji says his offer to help dying in his throat.

Shinji lays out plate's on the table around Asuka and places portions on them, only then does Asuka look up from her book.

She takes a bit, "It's good enough to eat," She declares.

'As close to a compliment I can get out of her,' Shinji thinks with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

This does not go unnoticed by Asuka but she decides to say nothing.

Their meal was eaten in silence, Shinji a bit more sad than usual and Asuka to preoccupied to take interest. Shinji cleans his plate as well as Asuka's and retires to his bedroom.

* * *

POV ASUKA-

* * *

It's been hours since I first started this god forsaken home work and I finally finish it. Looking up I realize at some point Shinji had cleaned up and left the room, part of me feels disappointed and part feels relieved. 'Good we don't have to look at him anymore,' A voice inside my head says.

'Shut up,' I growl back.

'It's true we can't stand him, and here you are obsessed with the daddies boy,' It says.

'It's not like that,' I think getting aggravated.

'Besides all guys are the same, once he has no more interest he will leave,' The thing says.

'Shut up,' I think again.

I don't hear a response and realize I'm shaking. I quickly calm myself down and go to bed. I consider what the person in my head said, wait why is there someone in my head?

'I have always been here,' It says again.

'I told you to leave,' I tell it.

'I will always be here,' It says.

'Leave,' I think.

It leaves me alone once again as I force myself to go to sleep deciding not to tell anyone about it since I know what Dr. Akagi would do.

* * *

A/N: I figured I would try to stick to the characters but its kinda hard for me, I love the kinda story that their personalities will create but I love just thinking that for once everything could go smoothly. Anyway leave a comment, follow, favorite if you like and I will see you very soon peps.


End file.
